


Ricochet

by chelztoddbrooke



Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nasir is an idiot, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: He didn’t think any less of Nasir and he tried to tell him that, but the man still threw his walls up.Nasir is having trouble with their awkward first encounter and Agron isn't sure how to help him.
Relationships: Agron & Duro, Agron/Nasir
Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no write. I am the worst and like many of us...I've had a rough summer. I know I promised something lighter this chapter, but I sat down to write it and this is what came out. I have the next chapter almost complete so I am hoping to have it posted here soon! 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying healthy out there. Enjoy!

Agron hated this. He was standing right next to his boyfriend but felt a million miles away. And every time he tried to bridge the gap; Nasir ricocheted off in the opposite direction. It had been like this since their failed sexual encounter. Agron was not upset things hadn’t gone the way they expected that night, but his heart ached at the thought of the abuse Nasir was subjected to in the foster care system. However, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He didn’t think any less of Nasir and he tried to tell him that, but the man still threw his walls up.

Nasir was avoiding Agron. At least as much as he could without making it completely obvious that he was avoiding him. He felt awkward since he’d revealed the darkest part of his past. Agron had been very supportive, but it felt a little too much like pity for Nasir to really accept it. Thus, he’d been avoiding him. That was, until Mia called. They had been summoned to paint the nursery and he couldn’t find it in him to tell her no. So he went. That was how he found himself, roller in hand, awkwardly side stepping the man he loved every time he tried to get close, literally or figuratively.

Mia had been watching the song and dance number all morning. Agron would stare longingly at Nasir until the smaller man would feel his gaze and snap “what?”. Thoroughly chastised, Agron would sulk to the far corner of the room until he built up the courage to start the process all over again. For Nasir’s part, he was jumpy as a cat. Whenever Agron moved, Nasir moved further, which made the whole idea of them sharing a paint tray rather comical. As mildly amusing as the whole thing was, Mia knew it meant something had gone amiss in their relationship.

“Anyone hungry?” Agron asked finally. True to form, for the day anyway, Nasir ignored him.

“I could eat,” Mia shrugged. She slid her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. “Duro’s practice is wrapping up if you want to have him pick something up on his way home,” she suggested.

Agron glanced as Nasir again. “Nas, you want anything?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Nasir replied, the bite in his tone telling Agron he was not just talking about lunch.

“Ok, what’s up with you two?” Mia asked when Agron disappeared down the hall. She knew her brother-in-law would want her to stay out of it, but she couldn’t watch their melodrama any longer.

“Nothing,” Nasir grunted, suddenly very interested in the patch of wall he was currently rolling.

“You shouldn’t lie to pregnant women,” she countered.

Nasir looked over his shoulder at her. “In a few months you’re going to have that baby and you’re not going to be able to use that line anymore,” he smirked. That was the second time she’d used it on him.

“Ok fine. Did you guys have a fight?” She wasn’t giving up that easy.

“I thought you said Duro was security. I feel a shovel talk coming on,” Nasir sighed, setting his roller back in the tray.

“I’m not worried about Agron,” Mia scoffed. “I’m worried about you. Someone who over the last few months has become my friend independent of the fact that he is dating my brother-in-law,” she added with a pointed look.

“I’m sorry, Mia,” he replied, realizing he was being unfair.

“It’s ok, I just want you to know I am here for you,” she said with a soft smile.

“Agron probably already told you,” the man huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. He could just picture it: Agron, Duro and Mia having a nice chat about poor Nasir, abused and neglected. The image made his stomach turn.

“The only reason I knew anything was wrong is because I’ve been watching the stupid charade you’ve been putting on all morning,” Mia retorted.

“Agron really didn’t tell you?” Nasir narrowed his eyes at her. She shook her head.

“Agron plays it pretty close to the vest. He always has, but even more so with you. I always thought it was because my idiot husband is so nosy and likes to run his mouth, but I think this has more to do with respecting your privacy.”

Nasir pursed his lips. That certainly sounded like Agron. The thought brought an unexpected warmth to his chest followed by a heavy dose of guilt. Perhaps he’d been too hard on the man. He flicked his eyes up to meet Mia’s, trying to figure out the best way to tell her what happened in the least embarrassing way.

“So, I’m a foster kid,” he started. “And if you want to get technical about it, I was abused while I was in the system. The problem with that is that the residual trauma from that sneaks up at the most inopportune times, if you know what I mean,”

“Oh,” Mia’s cheeks went pink as she realized what he was saying.

“Yeah, so our first encounter was more of a nonstarter,” Nasir sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Nas, I’m sure Agron doesn’t care about that,” she added gently.

“That’s the thing, he doesn’t. He was super supportive. Unbelievably supportive. I just…” he trailed off, lifting the roller and continuing to work on the wall.

“Just what, Nasir?”

“I just don’t want to be pitied, ok?” Nasir spit out with a little more bite than necessary. He shook his head, knowing Mia didn’t deserve such vehemence. “My past doesn’t define me,” he added, softer.

“It doesn’t Nasir, but using this false start to push Agron away is at least letting it control you,” she acknowledged.

Nasir returned his roller to the pan once again and stared at her for a moment. She reminded him of Naevia, but softer. They were both refreshingly frank, but where Naevia was brash in the way only a best friend could be, Mia employed a motherly element. He knew that was what made her relationship with both Duro and Agron so successful. She knew how to create a safe space for uncomfortable feelings.

“It’s still new,” he admitted finally. “And it’s so important.” He was realizing being with Agron was going to require a level of vulnerability he could never afford before. But now he couldn’t afford to lose Agron.

“I know, honey. But Agron loves you, trust that,” Mia said. The man nodded, but still looked unsure. Mia gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze as she went to see what they were having for lunch.

* * *

“Did Nas leave?” Agron asked as his sister-in-law entered the kitchen alone. His skin flashed hot, thinking he’d missed his opportunity to clear the air between them. The awkward morning was the most he’d interacted with him in days.

“No, he’s still in the nursery. Gave him a lot to think about,” she shrugged.

“What does that mean?” Agron asked, his tone sharp. He was not a fan of people inserting themselves into his relationships. However, that was typically more Duro’s game than Mia’s.

“Easy there, handsome,” Mia set a hand on his chest. “I didn’t pry. I just asked if he was ok.”

“And he told you?” his eyes went round.

“Enough,” she shrugged.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Agron sighed.

“Something between showing him you’re not going anywhere and you’re not just staying because you pity him.” Mia suggested

“Enlightening,” he grumbled.

“It’s a fine line, Ag. Not one I envy you having to walk,” she patted his chest. “But as far as I can tell, you’re already doing it.”

“Then why is he avoiding me?” the man groaned.

“Because he needs to get out of his own way. As much as you may not like it, you may need to wait until he comes to you,” she sighed.

As if summoned, Nasir appeared at the edge of the kitchen. Both Agron and Mia’s heads snapped in his direction.

“Is…is it too late to order lunch?” the small man asked, nervously tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Duro is picking up sandwiches. I ordered one for you,” Agron replied with a tentative smile.

“Oh. Thank you,” Nasir replied, looking down at his fingers. Of course Agron ordered for him. Like any good boyfriend would. The knot of guilt in his gut tightened. He took a moment to collect himself before looking back up at the man. “You got a minute?”

“Um, sure,” Agron obliged, glancing at Mia. He wasn’t expecting his wait for Nasir to come to him to be so short. The woman just shrugged.

“Duro will be back soon, why don’t you go out on the deck,” Mia suggested. Agron nodded his thanks and led Nasir towards the back door.

“What’s up, Nas?” Agron asked, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to look casual. Nasir saw right through it. The man was thrumming with anxiety, his green eyes telegraphing fear and concern. The look of a man on the precipice of losing something very valuable. But what Nasir didn’t see was pity. Not even a hint of it.

“I’m sorry, Agron,” he replied. “I was pushing you away.”

“It’s…” Agron started, wanting to say it was ok, but it wasn’t. He didn’t want to allow this game of tug of war every time they hit an obstacle.

“It’s not ok… I know that,” Nasir finished for him. “I just didn’t want you to pity me.”

“Nasir, I feel a lot of things about what you told me the other night, but none of them are pity. Do I wish that hadn’t happened to you? Absolutely. But my feeling sorry for you for something that happened in your past is not going to help you now. All I can do about it now is love you. But you have to let me,” Agron retorted, a little sharper than even he expected. He cringed when Nasir’s expression went even more forlorn. “Come here,” he sighed, tugging the man into his arms. “I love you, Nas. You don’t need to push me away. If you need space, tell me. But don’t put space between us just because you’re afraid. You’re safe now,” he pressed a kiss to Nasir’s hairline.

“I love you too,” Nasir mumbled against his chest. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Nas,” Agron replied, pulling back to look down at the smaller man. He bent his head to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Yo lovebirds, lunch is here. Stop making out and come eat,” Duro yelled from the kitchen.

“Such an asshole,” Agron growled. “Now do you see why I hesitated to introduce you to him?”

“I think he’s kinda fun,” Nasir teased.

“You’ll learn,” his boyfriend chuckled, reeling him in for another kiss before they returned to the house.


End file.
